The Messenger
by Pumpshale
Summary: Jin's death left Xiaoyu hopeless but after a strange encounter of a woman whom resembled to Jin. She is held up with the responsibility to find the hero and save the world from an evil clash. She needs to strive to her potential and leave her childish side. She meets many people along the way and pressured with the challenge of getting killed, even falling in love once again.
1. Sparked Hope

_2 years later after the Sixth Iron fist Tournament, Lars Alexanderson took over the Mishima Zaibatsu and Jin, is presumed to be dead. Kazuya was still head of the G-Corporation. _

_I had failed to save him. _

_I haven't talked to him in years. I was blind to see how foolish I was to have high hopes of stopping him becoming evil and how I longed for him to return the same feelings I had. Stupid, He wasn't the same person I know anymore, Jin used to be gentle and easy going, now I view him as a dark and destructive man but deep down inside, I know he can change. If only I could just have the power to stop this nonsense between the Mishimas fighting. _

_However after I have failed and matured, I had realized how weak I was. They could easily ignore me into their battles. Even if I have trained hard, I will never get to the level of their power but if I do, I won't be power hungry like Heihachi and seeking vengeance. _

_Now, I'm just a café waitress earning money for college, hopeless and loss but I have not yet given up my will to fight. I'll be a strong fighter as my grandpa says, these bruises and scars give me pain, great enough to kill me, is one of the aspects why I'm still standing tall and powerful. The stronger I become as I fight these aching wounds. _

The café had a relaxing atmosphere; the room was painted beige with indoor plants beautifully lined up on the entrance. Every breath that I inhaled seemed like a trip to paradise, the floral scent made me feel the elegance and serene beauty in the surroundings. The music was perfect for the place; it soothed your emotions and calms you down.

Suddenly, a scream blasted in the whole vicinity. The people turned their head away from the meal and snapped their attention through the glass windows. It echoed back and forth in the room, terror was destroying the serene place. Panic wasn't my first thought. Before they could react I calmly place the order on the customer's table.

"Please stay calm, all of you" I shouted "It's not what you think". I wipe my hands on my apron and open the door outside. When I opened the door, the customer's voices shared a worried chatter and it grew into a loud noise after I closed the door. I stood across a huge crowd cornering Panda. Even though this was my second week at work, the public would always take huge notice and amazement on Panda as if it was anything new.

Panda didn't like the attention at all; it brought a great nuisance to her even to me. It was bothering my work, I can't just have day to relax from the paparazzi of Panda. She didn't like being left at home either. I walk towards the public and squeeze myself in the crowd.

I saw Panda just sitting there eating bamboos, with her eyes tired and groggy. If she did try to be hostile on these people, she might go back to the zoo. She saw me on sight, and her eyes widened. It gave an impulse to Panda as she quickly pushed herself up. I stand in front of Panda and spread my arms. "Everyone, please just go away, the animal doesn't enjoy the public." I felt like an idiot doing this every day, I scold myself spoiling my pet.

"Hey Lady, step aside, my daughter wants to take a picture with the Panda" A tall man reached for his pocket and held a smartphone, his daughter jumping excitedly beside him. My blood boiled in anger, I stomped my foot and my face turned red. "Sir, I strictly said to stay away from the animal. Do you want to get your daughter hurt?" I said angrily, the tall man had a strong displeasure in his face.

He opened his mouth but no voice came out when he spotted a woman pushing her way to the crowd. It was my boss. She probably looking for me after I left the shop, guess she's not used to it. Her eyes staring uncomfortably at me, it made feel like I had a burning sensation pierced my eyes. Her face contorted like a monster that was going to gobble me up.

"Xiaoyu! Do you even know who this man is?" She yelled at me, then it came to realization, the tall man wore an expensive suit with a signage of the cafe, the man whom I just yelled at was the owner. I couldn't control my feelings, I just wanted to melt and disappear.

I couldn't form an answer. The whole public became silent, the owner the breathed heavily, his face still in displeasure.

"Linma, Who ever this lady is, suspend her for a month starting today." He arranged his tie and took his daughters hand and left the scene. It felt sadistic more than deserving. I had my mouth open in shock. "You heard it Pigtails, get your stuff and leave_." _Sh_e _turned her face away_, _with the left side of her lips crooked.

I had an urge to kick her right into the air, but I'll just make it worst_. _I nod at Panda, and the public glared at us, half of them were creating gossip with their heads turned to each other while the others had a sad look on their faces, I doubt if they do feel bad for me; they made a way with their heads pivoted to us as we walk.

While we were on the road, I look to my left and people talking and laughing mutely in the shop windows. Depression has struck me again, I feel left out of my surroundings, everyone has a destination but me, I didn't have single clue where to go on more in life. Ever since grandpa Wang's death, I can't believe it would hit me that hard. He was my teacher and I missed him so much. Wang gave me advices and wise thoughts when I was still a beginner in fighting. As I grew older after his death, I realized how he took precedence in my fighting and how I cared for him more than he was alive.

I sigh and look at Panda; I pat her head and stroke her fur. "I'm still mad at you" Panda turned her face in shame. "C'mon, let's visit Grandpa Wang." I said as tried to hide my emotions from Panda. I had no more connections to people in this new neighborhood I live in other than Panda, after moving to a place, me and Miharu's relationship have been slowly fading. She had not visited my new home here after 9 months. Whenever I try to call her, she says she's busy doing something else. My childhood friends now have separated ways and left each other.

_I reminisced the time I developed a childhood crush on Jin; I cared so much for him that I was willing to fight for my life just to save him even though it was nearly impossible. Now, I regret it, I just wasted my years obsessing around with the Mishima's too much, how I used to thought that in the end it was all going to be peaceful and Jin was once again happy, well I stopped being idealistic and reality has struck me, painfully. It broke me of who I am today, I can't just be the same girl I use to be, I can't smile the way I use to, my regrets wounded permanently on my emotion but what hurts even more is that I still fantasize the impossible possibilities at night, whenever my mind is vacant, I can't stop getting these "fantasies" on my head. These fantasies I will never reach. _

We walked a couple of blocks to the cemetery. When we reached grandpa's grave, tears formed into my eyes. I reminisced the time he told me when I was a child, I will grow wiser and bloom as strong fighter. I got down on my knees and bawl. I remorse of how I treated him, just a stupid lost old man. I wish he can see me now as a matured and wiser person, but I doubt it. Even if I got matured, I doubt if I did get wiser, I do things that hurt me more rather than avoiding it. I got up on my knees and see Panda's eyes filled with sympathy for me.

"Well Panda, we just have to hold on and fight, I'm sure it gets better" I wipe my tears and tried to smile, I forced myself to become strong in my emotions outside. Suddenly, a demanding pain struck into my head. I cry in agony and gritted my teeth. My thoughts were circling around in pain and confusion. A voice was whispering in my head "_Messenger"_. I collapse on the ground and writhed. My vision began clouding up into darkness.

I found myself stuck into a middle of darkness, my body felt light as a feather; my vision flashed a white light. The white light revealed a figure. I couldn't breathe easily, I don't understand. I gasp, my eyebrows uncontrollably moving in confusion. I was dazed and astonished. It revealed an old man who resembles to my Grandfather.

"Grandpa?" I wanted to move and wrap my arms around him, but I was too scared to do it. The old man who looked like my Grandpa Wang wore white traditional Chinese clothes, he was smiling with his hands on his back it was the same mannerism my Grandpa Wang has. There was a minute of silence as I try to collect my scattered confused thoughts in my mind.

"Xiaoyu, How rude I was to leave you without saying goodbye" He smiles teasingly. My body froze in shock. He's smile was same as Grandpa's, it was him. I was elated to hear and see him again, I ran to him but every step I took. The vicinity was pulling him farther from me, he was unreachable. I kept running till my legs were numb."Stop running Xiao, You can never reach me even if you try hard, I have no time to explain why" He spoke, I obeyed but I was still desperate.

"Jinpachi, a great friend of mine, the bond we had together had Jinpachi sensed that someone in my blood will handle a great responsibility in the world. He will prepare the world for the clash of the dark stars, and he is messenger who will find the hero who will save us all, and if the hero is strong enough, it might even stop the curses the dark stars will spread. Time has chosen you Xiaoyu; the dark stars are clashing soon. Fail, the whole world will suffer under a curse."

My mind was filled with questions. I wanted it to stop; I was being stretched out whether this was real or not. Wang looked serious, he's eyes looked as if he was reading my thoughts

"I expect you to say that you can't do it at all but Xiaoyu, I saw what you now have become, you will be the messenger. Little I doubt but soon just like what I have promised; you are now developing into a strong and wise woman. I will not be the one who will guide you, but don't worry, just whatever happens stay calm. ; This isn't my last time talking to you my dear but it will be long before we talk again, Xiaoyu. You can do this."

It was fast; he just dispersed into thin air. I find myself sad once again, it aches my heart to see him leave in just a second. He left me confused and wondering, the silence he left the place made me wished I had more spend more time with him. Where in the world was I?, I then kept thinking it was just a hallucination. A dream once again who makes me live in fantasies. I shake my head and try to think deeply.

I'm the Messenger? Me? I will be the second hero_?_ The dark stars he said, could it possibly the Mishimas? I had myself in denial; I just don't want it all to happen once again. I don't want to have any relation about it but at the same time, if this was ever real, I can save them. This fantasy I'm "dreaming" about could be the side effect of my obsession. I had an eruption of compensating thoughts in my head.

The clash of the dark stars, I assume that it is Kazuya and Jin. They are expected to clash and destroy the world as it says. Then it came to my conclusion, Jin.., he's not dead! It suddenly just popped out in my head. It pushed away my thoughts of his death, even though it lacks evidence that he's alive. I can see him again. My thought gave up on the side of fantasy, it could all be real. Then it faded into a bright light.

I was in a garden filled with anonymous plants. The garden itself was filled with clouds and water. The sky was close with its vibrant colors reflecting the water. Despite my visions getting slightly blurred, a woman appeared. The strands of her black hair protruding much resembles to Jin. The glints of light blurred her image more. I opened my mouth to question, but an unknown force can't let me speak at all. The water on the ground near me reflected a white spirit. My body and face was nowhere to be found in the water's mirror. I couldn't move either, the ground beneath me lifted me up like a piece of paper. The woman spoke,

"_Messenger, my guidance in your dreams will be abrupt but I can witness your journey and help you._

_I may not see who you might be, but I believe you are wise enough._

_Kazuya and Jin, the father and son have both the devil genes._

_Once they clash, an evil force will spread in the world. People will suffer from a horrible curse,_

_No one can tell what curse it is as it is too painful and horrifying to describe._

_I want it all to end too, but I'm trapped and don't know where to escape from this hellish reverie._

_There will be people who will stop you and can even have the desire kill you and the hero._

_Only the hero can suppress this clash, I do not know who this is but I strongly believe it has the gift to fight the devil gene. It's your mission to find the hero, messenger and might even save the world. _

_This is how I envision this hero :_

_The real hero will fight Jin and Kazuya not only because of saving the world and winning but rather _

_Understanding them, it's never pleasing to see a father and son kill each other._

_Faith and Destiny will lead you, but also your strength._

_Be careful Messenger, as there are people who are told lies and will hunt you both."_

I felt the ground beneath me again. Panda had her paws on my stomach, and she seemed to be happy when I opened my eyes. I push myself up recovering from the pain and my vision recovered. The cemetery was painted orange with the sun's rays.

Me and Panda were alone. It was still afternoon.

I collected my thoughts after that mysterious dream.

_It felt too real_

I place my hands on my forehead, it was hot and sticky. Sweat dripped around my body.

I abandon about the dream for a while. Me and Panda went home, and continued contemplating.

_I don't want to become obsess once again with me being a hero._

_I don't want to get hurt_

_It had a possibility of not being true at all_

I ended up not believing.

* * *

Darkness began to cover the streets. Panda was acting weird. I didn't bother looking at her.

She was making strange noises; Panda was always like this when it begins to get dark in the past several days. She kept pulling my skirt when we were halfway home. Whenever I look back at her, she just pauses like a statue and goes back to normal. I wondered why she would be so afraid of the dark when she can defend herself in any danger. Kuma can jump anywhere in the dark and she can blow him up in the air. When we reached the front porch of my small house, I reach my bag for the key.

I felt a strong wind pass behind me. The streetlights flickered.

I pause, I'm alone. Panda was gone. "Panda, where are you?"

I had strange feeling that she wasn't hiding from me. It would be a ridiculous thought that someone just kidnapped her.

Really, kidnap a freaking Panda? I didn't want to panic and I huffed my breath out. I searched around. How could be possible that she just disappeared without leaving a trace?

I look to the bushes. A sharp metal swings on my skin, cutting it open.

Before I could react, I was grappled at the back. I kick my knees in the air to fight.

It held my arms tight. I elbowed the attacker. The Attacker was blown backward and quickly regained his strength. He points his sword to me.

I take a step backward and I was shocked at what I saw, he wasn't alone.

There were three other people behind him. All of them ready to cut my head off with their swords. The man wore traditional samurai armor with a skull like mask.

He commanded "Kill that demon girl." Without Hesitation, the three obeyed. They swing their swords simultaneously. I performed Somersaults in defense.

When I landed back to the ground, a strange man was already standing in front of me. He's arms was crossed and looked at the attackers. I was in disbelief to see how fast they were moving even more when this strange man just suddenly appeared. The attackers also had managed to cut my skin while I was in the air. Could they be Ninjas?

"A true ninja thinks before he acts" the strange man spoke in a cold chilling voice.

They all seemed to calmed down. However they were still handling their swords.

"What do you want? Can you see that girl behind you will cause the death of all our clans?" The skull masked ninja said, his voice was weird and creepy, as if it was a ghost.

"You're clan was lying, they wanted you to kill this girl out of vain. Why not think about it for a while?"

A voice came into my head.

"_Be careful Messenger, as there are people who are told lies and will hunt you both"_

I finally might have realized it was might be all real.

* * *

_This is the first fan fiction I have written. I lack experience writing however the more I write, the more I'll get better. Please bear with me being an amateur writer. ~ Pumpshale_

Thank you for reading.


	2. Red Fox

"_The three of you are the expelled members of this clan. I want you to find that demonic girl and kill her. Be sure to observe first in order to find her. Then you can acclaim once again the honor of this clan."_

_The Manji Clan's new leader Goko, was chosen after Yoshimitsu has lost control of his sword._

_He almost killed one member of the clan. Thankfully, Goko came in to save him before Yoshimitsu could slice him with his sword. After being disgraced and expelled out, Yoshimitsu slowly takes control of his sword. He practices focus and discipline every day._

_2 years pass, the clan gives him a chance to come back. Before he could start his mission, he overheard someone saying something out loud. It sounded greedy and power-hungry._

"_They will grant us to be the most powerful clan!_

_We'll see the other clans bow down to our power"_

_A group of people's laughter was heard next._

_Yoshimitsu didn't hesitate to think about it. Everything Yoshimitsu just thought was to reclaim his honor._

* * *

"Before you swing your swords around and slice us up," the tall black man had a gruff voice and blond hair.

At the left side of the pathway to the front door the attackers were standing, their swords still pointed at me. They covered their faces with mask except for one who wore a skull. The air brushed my skin with heat. It was peacefully terrifying. In this fatal silence, I would have found myself dead in any second.

The ninja stomped his foot. He was getting irritated.

The strange black man said, **"I was too ordered to kill this girl." **

My eyes widen, I wanted to cuss out of anger.

My fist balled, I grit my teeth and ponder. Great, four more idiots to fight. I was out of options. I try to maintain my strength, even though it felt like I was going to fall anytime. The sword that swung on my kneecaps, its blade deeply penetrated my skin. The open wound stung and dripped blood to the ground. I couldn't kneel down, the wounds would open wide. I could only use my arms in defense.

I stepped backward gently and something hard pushed my foot. Behind the bushes there was a rock, just the size of my foot and good enough to crack a man's head open. I took and threw it on the man in front of me.

He quickly pivoted his head as if time slowed down, he raised his arms and his dark glasses reflected the rock. He had a scar on his face, a slashed X. As soon as the tall man's fist shut, the rock was perfectly thrown into his hand. It looked like we were playing catch.

"Let me finish," He played with the rock, tossing it one side to another.

"However, we sooner learned what kind of creature told them to do it." He slammed the rock on the ground.

"**Demons.**" He looked quite serious as he faced them.

_Demons? I felt my spinal cord shiver._

_I recall the vision I had with that strange woman. _

"_The world will suffer under a curse.''_

The ninja froze along with the others. "You expect us to believe that?"

A strong force slithered on my face. I touched my cheek and looked at my fingers. There was another part of my flesh cut and bleeding. I shook my hand and faced them furiously. "What the-"I gasp, with a sudden fright and an urge to scream.

It appeared right in front of my face. It was quicker than a second.

A strike of terror flashed in my eyes––it glared at me. Its eyes were glowing red, skin black as coal. It produced my fear, with my heart pumping fast. Strands at the back of my hair stood up. I open my mouth to scream when he wrapped his hands on my neck, lifting my body up from the ground.

Air was chasing out of my lungs. My breath became shorter. No voice was coming out of my mouth when I tried to scream. I felt my body fainting. My muscles were becoming numb. My vision became blurry and my eyelids convex slowly. My chest was turning tight and my airways narrowing. I continue to suffocate and choke but I wasn't going to give up.

I kicked one leg to the demon's stomach, using last of my energy. I couldn't feel the impact, but my body suddenly became free. I bounce to the ground––my rumps landed first. My strength regained.

Air was distributed once again into my lungs; I tried to catch my breath, bringing out a heavy pant and huff. My pulse started beating fast. I was a fish out of water. My vision was still fixing it self but I saw the figure of the black man facing the demon.

With his wrist, he gave the demon a blow on it's stomach. It followed several more fast paced blows. The last punch made the demon stumbled to my direction. It handled itself to stop and brought out a knife. The demon raised its left hand to stab me.

I lower myself and rolled to my right, he missed. The knife pierced the ground.

The demon looked at me, its glowing eyes more furious. The demon's foot was just an inch away from mine. When it scowled, I swing my legs to the demon's foot. It loses balance, and begins to fall backward. The wound on my knees hurt more. I quickly stand up the moment he was about to fall.

I place my hands to his face and smash it to the ground––It left a crack.

My neck was stiff; I still felt the pressure when he strangled me. I cough and put my arms on my knees. I lowered my head. The body of the demon turned into ash. The gust of wind carried the demon's ashes, disappearing.

"This is one crazy night." I huff out and look straight. Behind the skull masked ninja, the other demon placed it's sword to his throat. The tall black man performed some hand positions. He left a violet mist.

The demon and the ninja both pivoted their heads in confusion only to see the tall black man behind them. I widen my eyes in amazement. The demon looked surprised; it removed away his sword from the ninja's throat and threatened to stab the tall black man. The ninja behind the demon took his sword and impaled the demons back.

When it was impaled, in payback for pain–I ran for it. I turned my shoulders forward, and jumped. I twirled and kicked on its jaw upwards then downward. My pigtails swirled. I landed to the ground safely, my hands behind me. I fired a glare at the demon. I ignored the pain on my bleeding kneecaps; I was satisfied to see the demon lifeless.

The ninja removed the demon's body from his sword. I wiped my blood from the slit from my cheek and stood straight.

"Guess I was right about demons." The tall black man crossed his arms.

"You guys have any more plans to kill me?" I place my hands on my hips.

"Don't get too cocky kid, but I certainly take my words back" the ninja sheathed his sword. I raised my brows.

"You are no demon as I can see. I won't kill you." He added

I recognized him. He only wore different armor and a new sword.

"You're Mister Yoshimitsu from the 5th Iron fist tournament!" I shouted.

"You must be Ling Xiaoyu?" He looked at me. I nodded.

_Back in the fifth tournament, Yoshimitsu saved me from the Mishima Zaibatsu's men. He told me the troubled history of Mishimas. An image of Jin appeared in my mind. He didn't deserved this, this pain and torture from his own blood. I learned that the root of the Mishima curse started with Heihachi. He fuel hatred to the bloodline, causing Jin and Kazuya to seek vengeance on him._

I turn my eyes away, "I wasn't able to say thank you the last time."

I smile, "So thank you mister!" The smile I had reached to my ears, people tease me about it. _I used to likr making Jin smile. His smile was rare, like a precious gem. _

"Welcome, young fair lady." Yoshimitsu observed the stars in the sky.

After a tense fight, I didn't imagine it to be this peaceful. The image of the demon was still burned at the back of my mind, however I didn't bothered to be scared since they were weak.

A questioning thought came, that vision I had, **it's all real.**

**I am the messenger.** There was a small panic attack on my chest.

The fate of the world rested on my shoulders. This responsibility was just too big.

I imagined what would happen if I failed. That feeling of regret again, the feeling that I was weak. The horrible curse the woman told about. I felt that I couldn't do it, but there's the cycle of contemplations on my decisions. I can't do it–I can do it. Standing on my own foot, I know this task will be one heavy thing that I can't take grip on its weight.

Then I consider the bright side of the task. I could possibly see my grandpa again in my visions; I could recall him saying we will meet again. It's another chance I can save the Mishimas. It's a miracle.

"I hope no more demons are after you." The black man laid his back on the brick wall. You can tell he was thinking something.

"I'm not afraid Sir," I said while caressing my cheek.

"It's Raven." He didn't look amused or friendly.

"I can fight those demons by myself, but thanks for the help by the way."

It took him a minute to respond. He still had his arms crossed.

"I'm still investigating why they would they want me to kill you. I've observed you for the last few days. You don't seem to possess anything bad. I don't think you have a capability to kill someone at all." He huffed.

I wanted to smash both of my hands to his face from him being a stalker but thanks to him, I didn't go diced up by Yoshimitsu comrades. I remained silent.

"_Don't complain when you owe something to that someone," I remembered Grandpa Wang's words. _

"You must hold something powerful," Raven said.

"Powerful?" I said, licking my dry lips. I'm just a messenger; I do not see myself having something powerful. But maybe I do have the potential to grow powerful.

"There is must be something within you that they don't want you to have. It could be something powerful or you have a goal that they want stop you. Since you are not evil, I think your growing power is not wicked which I hope will always be."

I was surprised by his statement. Never in a million years will I ever be evil.

"I won't bother what is your journey is, but someone should be with you." Raven unfolded his arms.

We were all startled when a body fell to the ground. It was another demon, but it was dead. I looked above, I widen my eyes as I saw Panda rubbed both of it's paws and placed it on her hips. She was standing on the roof. When she set her eyes on me, surely she was happy.

I gave her two thumbs up. I knew panda wasn't going to get that "Bear-Napper" elsewhere. She was getting older and tougher. I felt proud of her.

Yoshimitsu let out a relief. Raven shook his head and moved to Yoshimitsu.

"Don't be blinded through desire, think before you act." Raven said.

Yoshimitsu turned around from him, avoiding eye contact.

"I don't think I'll be coming back from my clan, but I should know the reason what was the motive to kill that girl and why they handed me along with Demons," Yoshimitsu voice sounded melancholy. "I'm quite upset of what has happened to my clan." He added.

"You'll be sadder to hear that they have been manipulated through a promise of greedy power." Raven said while looking to his knuckles.

"Rumors are, that both of clans are visited by someone who going to exchange someone's death to power. For this time I'm going to disband my clan."

Yoshimitsu grunted and stomped his foot, "Why would they even be desirous …I'll go and find that someone."

Raven lurched sideways and inspected the roofs.

"Let's get these questions answered." Raven sprang on the next house's roof. He was swift and landed on the roof like an owl. His head gestured Yoshimitsu to come.

"Farewell Xiaoyu, I look forward seeing you again." Yoshimitsu lunged forward and followed Raven.

* * *

Today was crazy. I lost my job. I met my Grandpa once again. I met somebody new. I fought a demon. I nearly experienced dying.

I'm the messenger.

**I'm about to start my journey.**

I watched Panda struggle to get down. "Hang on Panda, I'll find a way"

Thankfully, the roof wasn't that high. Panda safely came down. The house wasn't that big or small. The living room and kitchen shared the same area with cheap furniture, big enough for Panda to rest in. My room was painted yellow and white. It comfortably was just the right size of space. There were stacks of Stuff toys on my bed.

With a poster of my dreamland which turned into an apocalyptic wasteland due to the war Jin declared. I lost my job as the owner, leaving me nothing at all.

I changed to my loose pink pajamas and walk to the vanity on the corner of the room. The flower shaped lamp on my end table served as the only light.

My hair was a mess, strands of it stuck out at the beginning of my pigtails.

It had grown long from shoulder to chest. I removed the bands and brushed it. It made me reminisce Miharu.

"_Jin! Look at Xiaoyu!" Miharu pulls away the other half of my pigtail. I was shaken by her actions. She knew I had a crush on Jin. She played with my band while I chased it with my hand._

_When Jin gentle eyes settled mine, I couldn't help but become a tomato. He was handsome and gentle, I felt like I was going to melt whenever I see his face. Miharu was laughing in the back, while I was just mesmerized by Jin._

_The moment was ruined by a paper fan smack on the table. The teacher scowled angrily at us and gave us an angry lecture._

I bandaged the cut on my cheek and tied a cloth around the wound on my knees.

I tried to tie my hair on pigtails–Just to see how I look. I felt a sting on my fingers as the band was pulled back and hit on my skin. I look and the band was broken.

I bite my lips and tied my hair a ponytail. As soon as I was finished, I fix my bangs and I look towards the mirror.

My face looked more mature and fresh. My skin glowed more whiter.

It was pleasing to change my hairstyle. I'm going to miss my pigtails, but I'll go with this look, starting tomorrow.

I smile, removed the pony tail and rested on bed.

My vision sank as I slept.

_I was once again the heavenly garden I saw earlier afternoon._

_The strange woman whom resembled to Jin was there. I couldn't speak, but my presence was there even though the water didn't reflect me._

"_I can sense you've successfully went over an obstacle, but be alert there will be more. For now, I suggest you feed you're self more knowledge about your enemies. That way you could spot there weaknesses, I can sense someone will join you're journey to find the hero. Good luck. Find the hero and save the world."_

_She faded her into a flash of light. Then darkness took over._

_A woman all covered in violet slime pointed towards me. The heavenly garden turned into violet goo, the sky turned black. She had an eerie voice and whispered._

"_**Get me out"'**_

_Then a series of horrifying images happened, demonic faces and the sky turning bloody red. An image of two winged devils fighting each other._

_There in the ground was lying a young woman, with blood coming out of her mouth. Then I saw myself scream at the woman and fall to my knees._

_It all blacked out once again. The perspective turned into 3__rd__ Person._

_I was in a room. Black smoke was everywhere. The fog was high enough to reach my neck._

_A red light drops to the ground, the fog sparked and turned into fire. I see myself cough and nearly falling to the ground. A fox appeared on the blazing fire right beside me. But it was already dead. I hurried my way out, even though my flesh was burning. But it already felt too late._

* * *

I shook myself from the blankets to wake up and pull my knees near me. My eyes were still in shock from the nightmare. Light seeped through the windows. It was early morning. I sighed–I brought blankets to my face again and slept once more.

The following morning, I tied my hair a ponytail and took a shower.

Me and Panda went straight to the library and borrowed books about demons and angels. I place them on my shoulder bag.

I thought about reading them in a near café. I was about to cross the street when I heard a familiar voice. It quickly turned on my attention. Beside me was a red haired man with shaggy hair. I squint to see who it was.

"Ditched Pigtails huh?" He had a cigarette on his mouth and wore a long sleeved silver shirt with a high collar.

It took me a second to recognize him. "Hwoarang?" I mumbled.

His shaggy hair was missing goggles. There were still spikes at the back.

"No, it's Xiaoyu." He threw his head back sarcastically.

Definitely the sarcastic taekwondo student I met on the 3rd Iron Fist tournament.

I chuckled as I teasingly elbowed him on the stomach then awkwardly dipped them inside my baby blue jacket. When he raised a brow, the silence in the moment felt more awkward.

I nervously turned my eyes on him. He also had his hands on his pocket.

His chest was broader and his arms were big. Aviator sunglasses cling on the tip of his collared shirt. His height made me look small. He took out his cigarette and blew smoke.

"You smoke now?" I blustered. I had to inhale a nauseating smoke. It made me recall the fog I had in my dreams.

"Just twice a month," He replied. He tossed the cigarette at the garbage can beside him. "Or maybe thrice."

"Baek will not be happy about it." I said, twitching my nose.

For an instance, I wanted to slap my mouth for saying that. I wrap my fingers on my left arm and lowered my head.

"You tell me." He looked upwards. The clouds blocked sunlight on his face.

I felt guilty. Baek was buried last year. Hwoarang was taking tournaments around the world; we last met on the training gym. We had a long talk about our lives and I could see how he was fighting the pain of loss when Baek's demise came. Baek suffered coma for a year. Hwoarang was fueled to kill the monster who tried to take on his master. He swore **revenge **over his master's death.

"I'm sorry." I pinched the soft fabric on my jacket. He just kept quiet. Cars were still crossing the street. 19 seconds before Pedestrian crossing.

"Let's take a sip of coffee." He pushed the topic away. "I'll buy you one"

He seemed brightened up and pointed towards my working place. Panda quickly shook her head. The Paparazzi people were there. I faintly smiled and moved his arm to point to another café.

"I'll buy you one coffee and three cake slices, it's a deal." My face uplifted and smiled.

Hwoarang smirked, "Make it two coffees." The green light turned on. We cross the street avoiding my workplace as near as possible.

"Hey, that Panda is still with you?" He looked behind me. Panda shyly turned away. I patted her head.

Panda stopped outside of the café. We heard a shriek when we went inside I bought Hwoarang two coffees which I highly doubt he could finish. I took one cake slice from him, he called me a cheater. I put a spoonful into my mouth and cheekily closed smiled.

"I'll be leaving later at lunch. I'm still joining international tournaments" Hwoarang folded his arms behind his head.

I finished the cake. I reached for a book from my bag and placed them on the wide wooden table. It was a book about the history of demons and angels. Hwoarang glared at the book.

"What kind of obsession of Jin do you have now?" Hwoarang took a sip of coffee.

I slam my fist on the table– I felt offended. _I'm not obsessed with Jin. I wanted to save him._

Hwoarang paused and raised both of his brows.

"What are you talking about?!" I frowned.

"Devil Jin." Hwoarang laid back on the cushioned chair, A suspicious half-smile curved his lips.

"Are you getting to know more about Jin and his devil form?"

My eyes grew distant. I knitted both of my eyebrows together. I was confused, I stayed silent and contemplated._ Did Jin had a connection to Demons and devils?_

"I don't know if you haven't seen that part of himself though, Xiaoyu."

Hwoarang was pretty confident while he talked. "I fought with him." He added.

"I lost though." He closed his eyes. "Sure as hell, I'm not going to allow that again."

My mouth was slightly open in shock. "If he isn't dead though."

"**Jin was a devil?"** the desk shuddered against me. The image of the demon appeared into my head again. I tried ignoring that thought.

"I guess you haven't seen him." He bit his lips. The glass windows gave a huge blinding sunlight behind him. I covered my eyes with my arms. When the sun toned down, a thick black smoke appeared from the top of the buildings. I widened my eyes when I learned the smoke was from my house's directions.

"Fire!" I draped on my shoulder bag and took my book. Hwoarang quickly pivoted his head towards the window and stood up. I went outside to see a much bigger smoke from above.

"That's from my hotel." Hwoarang scratched his head and stomped his foot.

"That's from my neighborhood." I flailed my arms. I my eyes rolled everywhere around the smoke.

The smoke was one huge skyscraper. "I'm going to check it out!" I signaled Panda and Ran.

I looked behind my back and Hwoarang was already riding a motorcycle. (But it wasn't the same one from Korea) My face heated red when he left me. He could've asked me to ride on his bike.

Either way, I just hope the fire will not burn more houses. Or meet anymore bad companies. The fires then reminded me of something. That dream I had last night. That dream I saw myself in blazing fire.

I paused and ponder whether I should go or not. I now fear for my life. Then I thought about Hwoarang, His red hair resembled the fox's fur on my dreams. The fire, the smoke and the fox, Was it going to foreshadow the events to happen?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Author's note: Sorry the chapter took long to update, But I was still mapping out the outline back then. Feedback is welcome! You're feedback gives me motivation to write and feels like warm hugs but I'm really poor handling the feedback with criticism, (I get easily discouraged!) That's because I lack experience in this site, I need to learn to take them professionally, not emotionally. But hey! I need critics to make me improve on my flaws.

I'll try my best on each chapter! I changed the summary because I thought it was a bit boring and needed to be more electric! Have a great day.


End file.
